


For a Few Dollars More

by RumpyKamon



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: A so very slow burn I got angry at myself, F/M, Gender neutral -I guess I tried-, NSFW, Protected Sex, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: Arthur and you fight over money issues, he does the one thing you tell him not to. To punish him, you tease him until he is on the edge of coming.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Kudos: 82





	For a Few Dollars More

**Author's Note:**

> My first take at reader x character, I know Arthur is not full canon here but eh, that’s not so bad 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were mad at Arthur, and he knew it; he had done the one thing you told him not to: use his own money to buy cigarettes. For sure, you knew he needed that crutch and you couldn’t ask him to stop, but tobacco had became way too expensive for him. Since you moved in, you felt as if you never were grateful enough as he insisted on paying the rent entirely. You disagreed, claiming that it was not fair but Arthur always sent a check to the landlord before you could. You two came at a compromise, you would pay for any spending outside from the rent: groceries, clothes, his makeup and of course his cigarettes. 

—-

You didn’t bother turning your head as you heard him entering the apartment. You could see his skinny silhouette slouching in the entrance from the corner of your eyes. You heard the click of the keys and then he disappeared in the kitchen. No words were spoken yet you both listened to the other. You knew he was smocking, trying to chase the smoke away waving his slender hands, and Arthur watched you on the reflection of the windows. For a few moments he wondered how to approach you. He knew that you were angry since he called you to tell you not to bother buying a multipack because he bought one himself-which was followed by a short argument between you too about money issues- ; but yet he didn’t know how angry you could be at him for sponsoring his own addiction. 

The ad break resounded on the small TV screen, that’s when Arthur decided to step forward. He slowly walked his way around the couch on which you were sitting as your fist clenched around the TV remote. He left a hand on your shoulder and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on your cheek. 

“Hello...” He muttered stroking your shoulder. “How was your day angel ? “ he asked, the last word almost imperceptible. You felt your shoulders falling down as the tension in your body evaporated. How could you be mad at him, your Arthur, the man whose days were so torturous, and yet, he asked about you. You sighed, gripped his fingers and pulled him around so that he would come sit next to you.  
“ Fine, I guess. I went to the groceries with your mother’s list. She gave me another letter to mail to Thomas Wayne. “ Arthur chuckled, wriggling on the couch. “ I bought you the white paint you asked for... and a multipack on my way home. Just before I got your call. “  
Arthur suddenly stood very still. You turned your head to look at him for the first time of the evening. His palms were wide open on his knees, his chin resting on his chest and a large grin on his face. You knew you couldn’t lecture him, because he would feel so bad and start laughing and you didn’t want him to feel uneasy because you. You would have to think of another way to show your discontent.

You sighed loudly and turned to face him with your whole body. The room became silent as the music of the Murray Franklin Show started playing. Arthur didn’t dare to look up at the TV. He ground his teeth and his expression turned painful. He slowly raised his eyes on you and finally met your stare. You stretched your arm and gently caressed his dark hair, that’s when you heard it. A deep and low throaty laugh resounding in Arthur’s chest. He pressed his lips to contain the laugh but his knees started jumping. You sat up and came on his lap, bringing his head against your chest. He didn’t dare to touch you just yet as you felt him trembling against your chest.

“ It’s ok Arthur, if you really want to pay for you cigarettes... then I insist on sharing the rent. You don’t have to pay for me. “ you whispered in his ear while stroking his hair. 

Arthur released a long breath he had held until now, but you felt his eyes wet against your skin. He was so afraid of losing you all the time, that he would upset you and that you would leave; he felt as if he didn’t deserve you whereas you felt exactly the same. Sure, he was socially awkward and had his illness, but he was the most charming and kindhearted man you ever knew; you felt lucky that a man like him would love you. No. Actually you felt lucky that he loved you. Never would you ever trade your Arthur for anyone else. But Sometimes, Arthur was so fragile that you were afraid that he would snap and actually cry instead of laughing. Though his laughs used to hurt you so much because you knew he was emotionally challenged, but that’s why you were here, to help him, love him, and provide him with as much attention as he needed. 

You ran out of your thoughts as your felt Arthur’s jumping knees stop under you. He breathed slowly in your neck, the smell of smoke and face-paint printing on your skin. His hands had climbed up on your hips and he held you so lightly against him that you even wondered if he touched you. 

“ It, it doesn’t matter how many persons live here y/n... the rent is still the same. “  
“I know but so is your salary... Arthur, you can’t pay for three persons in the center of Gotham. Let me help you. “ He opened his mouth to argue but you placed your fingers on his lips whispering “Shhh, ”You leaned closer so your mouths almost brushed. ”that wasn’t a request. “

His eyes opened and he looked at you as a puppy begging for caressed. You gently laughed and placed your lips on his for a chaste kiss. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips to try to taste you, you let him do as you moved closer to properly sit on his lap, your arms crossed behind his neck. 

After a few more kisses you pulled back to look into his eyes. You whipped away his lips clean from your saliva and a genuine smile appeared on his face. He was so beautiful when he was happy. His face seemed calmer. You were glad that he felt better than when he came in, but you still were somehow angry at him... how could you tell him without hurting him ? 

Behind you, you heard Murray’s audience laughing. That’s when you realised that Arthur was still fully clothed, he hadn’t even took off his coat, whereas your were in your pyjamas. You unzipped the yellow coat and helped him out of it, hanging it on the back rest, then you unbuttoned his brown vest. You could see ashes traces on his white shirt and you them away with the back of your hand. A black spot remained and you started scratching it and as you did so, Arthur took your hand in his, dragging it to his mouth to place gentle kisses on your knuckles. His bright eyes rose on you gently. He definitely was doing his best to ask your forgiveness, he already had it. You forgave him so easily when he looked at you like this... but an idea came to your mind, an evil, despicable idea to punish your dear Arthur...

You pinched his nose with your fingers trapped in his hand. He sat straighter and cupped your face with his slender fingers pulling you closer ever so gently for another kiss. He was trying to determine whether you were still mad at him or not, but what he didn’t know was that you would use sex as a punishment, you would tease him until he’d be on the edge, and not give him what he wanted, well not immediately because after all, you couldn’t deny orgasm to your Arthur. 

You let your body fall against his and your two chests moved with a same breath; you felt his ribs against your palms as you rested your hands on him. He opened his mouth to invite you to slip your tongue in. Even if he hadn’t been involved in many relationships before, Arthur knew how to lead, even if it was awkward or even clumsy sometimes; he was willingly letting you take over, and you decided to take advantage of it. 

Rather than slipping into him as he invited you to, you decided to dart out your tongue and tease him instead, licking very slowly his upper lip, he held his breath and your gaze as you did such, settling his hands on your hips more firmly. You gripped the hair at the back of his head and tilted his head back so you could see his neck, you gently formed a small trail of kisses on his jawline then dipped your head to lick him all the way up from his collar bone to his chin; you heard him choke a groan as you worked your way around his Adam Apple, nibbling it, scratching it with the edge of your teeth. 

His breath started to become irregular as you spread your legs to press your crotch against his. His hands settled down on your thighs as he pressed his thumbs into your flesh. He still was nervous but you knew he would soon stop thinking about your dispute. He looked down at your two bodies and closed his eyes as a shake moved him. You smiled as you saw goosebumps on his neck. Now there you were, he was getting aroused. His fingers jumped on your thighs as he tried to calm his heart rate that was increasing with each of your lick. You tilted your head down and kissed his earlobe. Arthur jumped and squeaked at the tingling feel. He opened his eyes and looked at you, raising a questioning brow as to what kind of sadistic game you were playing at. But poor Arthur didn’t knew that you had just begun. 

You plunged your head against his and opened your mouth, encouraging him to do the same, you two ate out each other’s lips, furiously kissing; the passion was such that your hot breaths mixed in lustful noises. Arthur tried to breath as normally as he could but your teasing game was too much for him; he wrapped his arms around your chest and brought you against him, taking advantage of where the collar of your shirt opened so he could kiss you there. It didn’t matter anymore what happened before, he knew you forgave him and he wanted to show you how thankful he were. You moaned, letting your head fall back as he sucked on your skin with his grippy tongue, leaving red marks of his teeth as you pulled back. Arthur’s open mouth had no time to shut as you caught his jaw and buried your tongue in him. He closed his eyes, tasting you as he circled his tongue around yours. The same taste of coffee and cigarettes covered his mouth. He pulled you closer, his open hands on your back. You bit his upper lip as you ground your body against his. He moaned silently as you felt his arousal growing in his pants. His hands were becoming sweaty and his lips asked more more..

You sat back, looking in his eyes which begged you not to stop. You smiled as you hung yourself to his shoulders and slowly started to move your crotch against his pants. You looked into each other’s eyes, not breaking eye contact for a second; his mouth shook with desire as his left hand gripped your ribs and his right hand rested on your ass. You moved so painfully slow, stroking his cock with your pelvis, feeling it expanding, rubbing on the material of his pants. He tried to hurry your pace with his hand but you took his wrist and brought it up to your breast, pressing it around your flesh. 

Arthur closed his eyes and as he cupped you, exciting himself even more; his mouth opened and his breath went out heavily. You kept your hand on his clenched fingers, still rubbing yourself against him. He was so beautiful, so calm, you so wanted to make love to him right now but then, this slow pace was the best punishment you could come up with at the moment. You leaned forward and breathed, your mouth open against his, just like this, just breathing...

Then you let out your tongue, its tip bouncing on Arthur’s lips. He half opened his eyes to look at you and his desire grew stronger. He pushed himself up, pressing himself against you, kissing you with his whole mouth, he almost swallowed your face. You held a laugh at how clumsy he was but hell, these were good kisses after all. But you got unhappy with how things turned out: Arthur gripped your hips and pulled you so that your back would fall on the couch, he got on top of you and settled between your legs, looking at you from above. 

You bit your lips trying to find a solution before surrendering. You decided to play his game and tied your legs around his hips, pulling him against you. He escaped a moan, clearly not expecting this. His eyes lit up with love, they were full of desire and affection for you. He smiled this delightful little grin he did when he really was happy. His lips crashed down against yours, leaving behind lust to let passion take over, calming his fervour. Your hands moved along his skinny body to end up against his almost inexistant ass cheeks, another moan. And as slowly as you could, you pulled his ass up your body, brushing his cock against your crotch and you moaned too. 

Arthur kept placing small kisses on your lips as he unbuttoned his shirt with a hand, the other caressing your hair, you kept teasing him, moving his hips in a circular movement against yours. He swallowed his saliva, knowing that he would most certainly come quickly if you kept teasing him this way. Ironically, you knew you wouldn’t last long either. You let go of his ass and cupped his cheeks, running your tongue up his lip’s scar, ending with a kiss on his nose. 

Arthur rose on his elbows and caught your shoulders to make you sit up with him. He grabbed his vest in a hand and your wrist in the other, pulling gently on your arm so you’d come with him to the bed in the nearby room. He closed the door behind him and you watched his slender body moving in all senses as he tried to get rid of his clothes. You pulled him against you to the bed as he started to unbuckle his belt. He tried to kiss you some more but you smiled against his mouth. He clipped a hand under your shirt and cupped your breast fiercely, making you moan once more. 

You both fell on the bed, his thin body looming over yours. He rose his hands and got rid of your shirt. He pulled yours thighs and lifted you up so you would both fully lay on the bed. He started to kiss your chest, his hands shaking over your body. You had forgotten that you had a mission when suddenly you felt his fingers pulling down your pants. 

You let him totally undress you but as he was about to touch your crotch, you rolled over and ended on top of him. Your naked body sat on his erected cock imprisoned in his pants. Arthur escaped a desperate moan as you started to move again on him. His body convulsed with desire, he couldn’t take it any more or the tension would make him come in his pants. His throaty moan pinched higher. He frowned and coughed as his cock twitched against the now soaked material. 

You stopped and bent over to find a condom in the night stand. He licked your nipples as you moved back to sit on him. “Shhhh” you said between your teeth as you settled down on his thighs. You unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans. He stood his head back up to watch you as you climbed back on the bed. You looked at his swollen dick, tight in his white undies. The tip of it had already started to leak, leaving a wet spot just under the waistband. 

You gently let a hand at the base of his dick, running your nails all the way up on the soft material. 

“ Y/n, p-please...” he whispered through his lips, his chest rising at unequal paces. You looked at him like a lion looks at his prey, slowly pulling down his underwear. You ripped open the condom pocket, placed the ring at the tip of his cock, pressed the tip and slowly unrolled it around his length. Arthur was on the brink of coming. 

You lowered your head and licked the tip of his cock, his hips jumped up as his dick twitched in your hand, a loud moan escaped him as he tore the sheets apart. You pinned down his hips with your hands and saw a tear rolling down his cheek as he frowned furiously. You brushed your crotch all along his cock, he wasn’t moaning anymore, he was almost crying, begging for you to take him, squeaking like a puppy, his hand hesitantly moving up your ass. You decided to stop playing, cruelty wasn’t the purpose of it all. 

“Alright. “ you said letting go of your hold on his hips. He quickly rolled over and switched your position, suddenly filled with a new strength. He left two fingers down your body, teasing your entrance all shaky as he was; he inserted the fingers in you to make sure that you were fully open for him. Now you too were eager for more. Of course you were open to him, begging him to take you now and put an end to the game you started. 

He pulled his fingers back and rubbed his cock on your entrance, digging his way in you with a long and slow thrust, he kept moving deeper until he reached his maximum, teasing your buried soft spot deep inside. You two hugged tight, your two bodies melting together, not daring to move as you both knew it would trigger the climax. He was so hard for you and you only waited the good moment to clench your muscles around him.

Keeping his eyes shut and his body against yours, he quickly pulled out of you and slammed back in, almost violently, making you two groan; Arthur kept himself deep inside you and moved his hips in a circular movement, his balls pressed against your ass, your two bodies slipping with sweat, you were becoming so wet for him, he managed to stimulate all of your soft spots even the one between your legs without even touching it. 

You pulled his head down in your neck and he wrapped the sheets in his fist as he suddenly froze for just a second and moved back a frenzy, triggering both your orgasms, reaching a climax that contracted all your muscles, your walls closed around him making Arthur spit out his cum in large flows, panting in your neck, your nails digging in his skin. 

Your hips kept moving for a moment, calming you out of your orgasms. The room fell silent since your moans had stopped, your breath calmed down too and you felt Arthur’s ribcage slowing its pace. On the other side of the wall, you heard Murray concluding the Show with his famous catchphrase “That’s life!” Arthur chuckled in you ear, still immobile, as you caressed his hair. He pulled out of you slowly, sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the filthy condom he sealed with a knot. He disappeared back in the living room for a few seconds, throwing the protection away. You dragged yourself up to rest on a pillow as you heard the TV shut and saw Arthur tip-toeing back in the bedroom with a cigarette. 

He climbed unto the bed and cuddled against your chest, kissing your nipple. You caressed his hair and looked into his eyes. 

“ So we agree that I’ll help you with the rent ? “  
“ Sure my angel... anything you want. “

And you closed your eyes...


End file.
